Uncle Dane
Dane Kevin Cook '''or '''Uncle Dane or simply just called "Dane", is an American YouTuber who resides in Citrus Heights, California. He is most well known for being a Engineer main in the multiplayer game Team Fortress 2. He is also dubbed "Ankle Dane" because of iDubbbz , who started a meme where he said, "Ankle Dane iz a vur'e gud sentry man." He has participated in many highlander and other competitive competitions, usually as Engineer. Videos Dane's videos are mostly about Team Fortress 2 where he plays as an Engineer, sometimes live and sometimes not. Some of his videos include tutorials on how to be a better Engineer, dealing with spies, discussions about different weapons and short montages. MVM with YouTubers Dane also has a mini-series revolving around the Mann vs Machine gamemode where he plays MVM along with other YouTubers, which are also his friends in real life. So far, he has done 4 MVM with YouTubers. He finally completed a wave on part 3, which was also a Halloween special wave 666. He has also done other videos with YouTubers like King Raja, ScottJAw, Grizzly Berry, Array Seven, MrPaladin and Muselk. Gunslinger Podcast Uncle Dane also has started a podcast show, called the Gunslinger Podcast, where he usually talks about Engineer stuff. The name originates from the Engineer Melee weapon, the Gunslinger. As of July 27, 2017, he has uploaded 2 episodes of the podcast, the most recent one talking about some supposed TF2 Jungle Update changes with getawhale. Engineering 101 Engineering 101 is a series where Uncle Dane goes over basic strategies and concepts for engineering. These videos go in depth into many Engineer troubles, like Dealing With Spies, Sentry Spots, Metal Conservation, and many more. Dealing with Spies actually had a little sneaky cameo of MrPaladins, who also later made a video called Dealing With Engineers, a spin off of the Dealing With Spies video. Engineer's Blueprints Uncle Dane has created a series revolving around engineer setups and roll outs on specific maps. Currently, there are two videos on this series, Upward and Viaduct. A Payload map and a King of the Hill map. Subscriber Milestones So far, Uncle Dane has made milestone videos when he hit 10,000, 50,000, 100,000, 200,000, and 300,000 subscribers. Cameos Uncle Dane has suprisingly made cameos in many different forms and shapes. Many of them are with fellow TF2 YouTubers, or iDubbbz and Keemstar. Uncle Dane has appeared in one of UEAKCrash's videos about Trenchfoot, a frontline community map he had create for the 72 hour Winter Jam. While he was thinking about enclosing in the center area, Uncle Dane whispers out of nowhere, warning him that enclosed areas might not be a good idea, as engineer's could be very overpowered. Crash then suggests that he could No-Build the area, which Uncle Dane replies with, "Don't you no build it! ...It's a sell out and you know it!" He also has appeared in a competitive TF2 event, where he jumps in and dabs in front of the camera, which eventually Peterscraps, a TF2 YouTuber, made a Shooting Star meme out of. Uncle Dane also sang a song for iDubbbz called "Hey now, you're a Keemstar". He didn't want credit for it though, because crazy iDubbbz fans would swarm him, assuming he had similar content. He also appears in HORSE, a TF2 series by Grizzly Berry, usually with ScottJaw, King Raja, and of course, Uncle Dane. Everyone gives challenges to the other person. If anyone fails, then he/she gets a X, and the next person gets to give a challenge. If everyone does it, then the challenge creator gets the X. Whoever gets 3 X's is out, and the last person left wins. The first season has ended, with a total of 7 episodes. Everyone of the four has won once, except ScottJaw, who is made fun of because of his lack of skill, especially in Uncle Dane's sentry jumping challenges. Guests have also been introduced such as FUNKe, ArraySeven, and that's pretty much it. Uncle Dane breifly appeared in HowToBasic's "Face Reveal" which also includes many YouTubers claiming they are HowToBasic. Trivia *Uncle Dane's least favorite gamemode is CTF (Capture the Flag) *Uncle Dane once obtained an Australium Tomislav, which he raffled off along with his other MvM stuff *Uncle Dane has voted for Team Pyro in the Meet Your Match update. *He was actually once banned from a server for apparently 'impersonating' Uncle Dane. In other words, he impersonated himself. *He is a fan of Plants VS Zombies, Pokemon, and Minecraft. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers